My dreams come true or not
by Angeli Snowflake
Summary: Si pensabas que solo eran cuentos para niños, te equivocas. Esta es la historia de una chica que su vida da un giro inesperado al encontrarse en un lugar que siempre soñó acompañada de quienes siempre quiso conocer. Pero no todo sera mágico para ella, en cuanto sepan que una humana común llega a Disney, llamara la atención atrayendo a personajes inesperados. Primer fanfic. (OC)
1. Prologo

Prologo

Antes que nada, déjame preguntarte algo:

¿Qué podrías esperar de tu vida después de que te han gritado a voces del todo el mundo de que todo lo que quieres, adoras, atesoras y que te importa es tan solo una estúpida obsesión infantil? Y lo peor de todo, ¿y si tienen la razón? ¿Y si tal vez solo debes pensar en las otras tonterías de las adolescentes de ahora: el maquillaje, los chismes y problemas de personas ajenas, programas de televisión, famosos y lo peor de todo, el amor-romance? Parecería que hago de todo un drama, como lo estaría cualquiera en días de su vida confusa de adolescente de 15 años, pero no intento hacer eso. Esto no es una típica historia romántica donde la chica principal enfrenta sus inseguridades y termina emparejada con el chico más genial y maravilloso que haya podido conocer…

No pretendo que lo que sea que haya ocurrido se tome así ni quiero que lo parezca, porque en serio es el peor tema que podrían ponerme para comenzar una conversación al que apenas quisiera estar involucrada. La verdad…

Esto es solo una historia distinta… o tal vez es solo esta vida…

Mi nombre es Elissebeth Morgan, pero desde los 8 años me he acostumbrado a que me llamen Elisse. Solo Elisse. Si bien les parecería correcto les contare más sobre mí sin parecer que todo gire en torno a mi vida.

Creo que dejare las presentaciones a un lado y continuare donde me quede… O mejor dicho, les contare donde comenzó todo. Desde el momento en el que las cosas se volvieron algo "mágicas" en lo que solía llamar una vida común.


	2. Details at night

Capitulo Uno.

Details at night.

"_Hay diferentes tipos de amor verdadero. Uno de ellos son las almas gemelas._

_La mayoría de las personas dirían que el alma gemela de cada quien existe en alguna parte, y he oído que para reconocer al alma gemela se pude saber por el brillo en los ojos, otros por la paz y emoción que se siente al conocer a una persona determinada."_

* * *

Siempre había creído que la paciencia era uno de mis cualidades más conocidas, además de la intuición y la confianza, y tenía suerte de que lo fuera. Tal vez solo pienso de esa manera porque tenía rato observando la luna, como si estuviera esperando a que me concediera sus secretos más íntimos conmigo (jajaja increíble, hasta hizo que me pusiera reflexiva como una típica niña de serie para jóvenes de los años 90).

Keyla Thompson, mi mejor amiga y vecina desde que éramos pequeñas dice (en la manera más amable que pudiera oírse) que cree que soy descendiente de algún escritor o filosofo loco. Sé que no lo me lo dice en manera de verse que me odie o me deteste aunque ya me ha dicho tales cosas a menudo (la mayoría de esas veces es cuando la molesto con mis cosas), pero sé porque piensa eso de mí, y no la culpo por tener a una amiga que no logra superar sus… intereses después de ya muchos años de conocerme.

Es la única persona en este lugar que logra entenderme, o al menos fingir que no le molesta que le hable de mis queridos "fandoms". Si soy sincera nunca he visto que sean de algo del porque la gente piense que sea rara o diferente si se puede decir así, pero por algunas razones prefiero a los personajes de mis películas y cuentos que las personas normales de por aquí. Y claro también incluyo a Keyla.

Recordé que la había dejado leer desde ya vario rato y entorne la mirada de la ventana y vi la expresión de Keyla mientras leía. Se encontraba sentada a orillas de su cama mientras que yo ocupaba un lugar en su cómoda silla junto a la ventana.

Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Era la mirada que usaba cuando intentaba enfocarse en algo, aunque era ya obvio que no iba hacer que cambiara de idea. Sus ojos grises parecían absortos de cualquier cosa que quisiera distraerla, ni parecía notar que su cabello negro hacia un intento de tapar su vista de la página. Casi se podría creer que no respirara. A pesar de que su piel era del mismo tono que el mío, aparenta como siempre he considerado que ella no es como las demás de nuestra edad; Su rostro, ojos, cabello y figura le delataban que no era de por aquí, teniendo la imagen como si fuera sacada de alguna pintura o dibujo perfectamente único.

Aunque siempre que ella me repitiera muchas veces que cada quien tendría ese "algo" que nos hacía ser especiales para la demás gente ella era distinta a cualquiera que pensara diferente a lo que intentara defender.

Su cara cambio cuando dejo de ver lo que estaba leyendo y me miro a mí, estimando que me había descubierto perdida en mis pensamientos desde un tiempo ya demasiado largo. Después de varios segundos de un silencio incómodo para mí decidí que era mejor que yo dijera algo a que se siguiera con este momento tortuoso.

—¿Y bien… que te parece? —le dije de manera cautelosa. No notaba alguna muestra de enojo en su modo de verme pero he aprendido que con ella se debe tomar precauciones con la manera en la que podría contestar, o regañar en mi caso.

Creí que me diría algún sermón del porque me había tomado la molestia de mostrarle tal aburrido texto, pero solo se limitó a golpearme la cara con la revista, a escasos momentos de poder reaccionar y evitarlo.

Hice un gesto de dolor al sentir el golpe, dejando mis esperanzas de que no se molestara conmigo en un olvido inmediato.

—Para mí que intentas manipularme o confundirme —dijo al fin Keyla.

—No puedo creer que piensas que mi intención sea esa —replique mientras me frotaba la mejilla. Levante la revista del suelo y que había tirado hacia mi cara hace unos instantes. Tenía un artículo de algún profesor de alguna universidad conocida sobre su reciente libro: Diferentes maneras de decirle al amor—. Además, Matt no es como tú crees que es. Lo que dice aquí es que él podría ser mi alma gemela.

—Mentiras —dijo de manera inmediata—. Escúchame, él no te conviene y lo sé porque te conozco desde siempre —menciono—, y no quiero que ese payaso te lastime.

Parecía que ya la había hartado sobre mi constante habladuría de él, pero debía de ponerse feliz de que por estas veces dejo de molestarla con las otras cosas de las que siempre le hablo, o eso pensé que pasaría cuando le conté sobre él la primera vez, cosa que no salió nada bien. Mis intentos por que viera alguna cosa buena en Matt y lo aceptara para mí se frustraban con el tiempo.

—Él no es ningún payaso y no me va lastimar, ¿Por qué no confías en mí? —pregunte un poco molesta. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga no me quisiera apoyar con esto. ¿No se supone que este tipo de problemas es como el punto fuerte para los amigos de uno?—. Tal vez estas celosa de que por fin pienso en alguien de esa manera.

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos y soltó un bufido de desaprobación—. Creo que no te tomas esto en serio Elisse —insistió—, ¿segura de que en realidad ya conoces bien tus sentimientos hacia él? Sabes que el amor es un sentimiento muy delicado y…

—Si, lo comprendo —acepte derrotada. — Creo que de todas maneras no hubiera logrado que se fijara en alguien como yo, es decir, ¿Por qué habría de escogerme a mí? —saque mi celular de mi bolsillo para mirar la hora.10:48 PM. Era tarde, y era posible de que mis padres ya hayan llegado a casa—. Es hora de que vuelva, ya son casi las once y tengo clases mañana temprano.

Keyla tenía suerte de que no tuviera que levantarse temprano como yo. Ella estudiaba en casa, a tutorías de sus tíos que siempre parecía que estaban de viaje en países extravagantes casi cada mes. La última vez que supe de ellos la oí mencionar que se encontraban en alguna ciudad de España sobre asuntos pendientes de su interesante trabajo. Al menos mis padres no se iban tan lejos cuando tenían que viajar por asuntos del trabajo, en donde lo más lejos que se han ido es a alguna ciudad cercas de por lo menos 2 horas.

Sonrió mientras me dedicaba una mirada de reproche. Hizo un gesto sugiriendo que esperara un poco. Alcanzo algo de su mueble cercano a su cama como alguna clase de cajita de regalo aun sin envolver. Tomo mi mano y me puso en ella la caja que había agarrado. La abrí con un intento de reprimir una inmensa sonrisa en mi rostro. Era un dije en forma de corazón plateado con una hermosa cadena incluida. No tenía apenas el tamaño de una moneda común en la palma de la mano. Era bellísimo. Parecía tener como grabadas varios diseños de algunos símbolos que no lograban verse con claridad.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz—. Pensé que debía guardarlo hasta que cumplieras los 16 años, pero supongo que con esto recuerdes que me importas mucho y que te apoyare en cualquier decisión que hagas, a pesar de que podrías arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida ahí estaré, contigo.

Me quede sin palabras. Era un lindo gesto el que me diera algo tan bonito. Vi más de cerca lo que tenía el collar. Brillaba como una estrella vista desde lo lejos en el cielo en las tranquilas noches de invierno.

—Además —continuo—, que mejor manera de demostrarte que me importas que con las palabras de tu persona favorita. ¿No crees?

Ahora yo estaba confundida. ¿A qué se refería con "sabias palabras de mi persona favorita"?

Entendiendo que no lo lograba comprender mostro cara de desesperación y apunto hacia el collar. Puse mi vista de vuelta en el collar y lo saque para verlo mejor. Los tales símbolos que creí indescifrables eran pequeñas palabras escritas sobre la orilla de la forma del collar. Parecían decir algo, hasta que logre entender el mensaje casi oculto en una letra tan fina y pequeña:

"_If you can dream it, you can do it"_

Era la frase más conocida de Walt Disney. Oh Dios. Keyla sabe bien que me gusta todo lo referente a Disney y que me es difícil disimularlo dado a mi… am… pasado desastroso.

Claro que me gusta, me encanta, ese es el problema.

Toda mi vida se basa en Disney, si se puede decir así. Bueno, lo pondré de este modo: muñecos, gorros, ropa, zapatos, collares, cuadernos, libros, bolsos, dibujos, fotos, cuentos, música, películas en DVD, tazas, muebles, comida, dulces y mi habitación y teléfono celular llenos de Disney. Han sido mis tesoros más grandes desde siempre. Hasta ahora.

Antes de que pudiera mencionar alguna palabra me incline y la abrace lo suficientemente rápido como para que lograra reaccionar. Se quedó rígida unos segundos hasta que correspondió mi abrazo.

—¿Cómo le haces para hacer que me sienta mejor tan rápido? —curiosee mientras me ponía el collar alrededor del cuello y caminaba hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

—Ya sabes, lo normal —explico—. Busco maneras de hacerte reír. Mas tu parecido con Wendy Darling no me hace pensar que quieras irte de repente a buscar algún pelirrojo con decencia de ladrón.

—¡No me parezco a Wendy! —grite mientras me volteaba intentando no caer de la escalera—,y según yo Wendy tuvo un esposo y se casó, después tuvo 2 hijos. Si recuerdas la segunda película de Peter Pan ella ya es adulta además de que su hija Jane conoce a Peter después —solté tan rápido que parecía como si me faltara aire—. Sin decir que creo que Peter Pan es lindo y divertido, pero no es mi tipo.

—Qué bueno… —suspiro aliviada.—Porque Peter Pan es un mujeriego y superficial niño mimado.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas que Peter Pan es un mimado?

—Desde siempre —respondió un poco intranquila—. Oh cierto olvide algo allá arriba, espera aquí okey —dijo a media voz dirigiéndose a paso veloz de vuelta a su alcoba dejándome sola en la desolada sala. Su casa se encontraba en constante silencio y tranquilidad por la ausencia de sus tíos. Había lindos retratos de Keyla cuando era niña: estaba con sus tíos, algunas ella en brazos de ellos. Parecían ser tomadas como si fueran de otra época.

Me acerque a la ventana y observe fuera. Todo parecía calmado y oscuro esta noche, sin que pareciera que estuviéramos a mediados de Febrero, tiempo en donde es el mes más frio del invierno en Selinsgrove.

Creí ver algo afuera moverse rápidamente.

Acerqué más mi cara contra el frio vidrio. Pensé que tal vez me estaba volviendo loca y que me imaginaba cosas por ya ser noche. Sentía mi respiración calmada percatándome de que no había creído ver nada. Hasta que una luz realmente brillante deslumbró toda mi vista, apartándome de donde estaba ocasionando que cayera al suelo, de no ser porque algo me sujeto por detrás.

No escuche cuando Keyla regreso de su habitación o si había gritado que ya bajaba pero me alegre de que hubiera estado ahí para amortiguar lo que me hubiera parecido un horrible golpe.

—Oye que… ¿estás bien? — quiso averiguar mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. No sabía si intentaba no reír o solo quería fastidiarme con el hecho de que casi termino en su piso—. Creo que el comentario de Wendy no te cayó nada bien.

—No fue eso. Creí ver algo afuera y… —me detuve cuando alcance ver algo nuevo que traía puesto—¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? —pregunte señalando lo que le rodeaba el cuello. Traía un lindo collar idéntico al que me había dado, solo que su color era de un dorado resplandeciente. El suyo no parecía tener ninguna inscripción por algún lado del corazón.

—¿Lo notaste verdad? —dijo con una larga sonrisa en su rostro—.Es parecido al tuyo, solo que este me hace recordar muchas cosas de… olvídalo es solo una tontería —rio nerviosa.

—Sí, es lindo —comente, intentando no alarmarme de su actitud cambiante—. Me gusta, pero el tuyo no tiene nada escrito en el.

—Es porque se me ocurrió algo diferente en el mío. Con tu collar supuse con lo que dice está bien y es más tu estilo.

—Piensas muy bien estas cosas —Tenía sentido. Los detalles eran como su especialidad desde siempre incluyendo sus reprimendas cuando me meto en problemas—. Debo regresar a casa. ¿Te veo mañana a la misma hora?

—Claro. Cuídate Wendy.

—Sabes, si quieres darme a parecer a alguien podría ser otra —no iba dejar que ella me ganara—. Quizás… ¿Elsa?

—¿Hablas de la nueva que acaban de sacar? No lo creo —parecía divertida—, y ni siquiera a su hermana te acercas.

—Eso me ofende. ¿Entonces quién podría ser yo? —le pregunte mientras me ponía la chaqueta y salía de su casa.

—Te diré quién. Serás… Elisse Morgan.

—Pero esa soy yo.

—Exacto.

* * *

**Hey hola jaja am gracias por ver mi fanfic, bueno lo dire asi: He tenido esta historia durante ya mucho tiempo pero mi problema es que si, la historia, personajes y esas cosas las tengo pero una vez que intento pasarlas escritas mi mente *BOOM* ¿Se entiende?**

**En serio quiero que conozcan y sigan la historia para que me digan como va y eso, ya que pues como se puede notar lo que llevo no es casi nada, pero intentare mejorar mi tiempo para no abandonar esto.**

**Pd. Descuiden, durante este tiempo he pensado en la trama completa (solo espero no olvidarla :P)**

**Gracias y pongan sus reviews para saber si el fanfic es interesante, eso me ayuda a continuar.**


	3. Nightmares only just begun-Parte 1

Capítulo Dos.

Nightmares only just begun.

_Ella estaba perdida. No tenía por donde escapar._

_Si daba un paso más, caería. El risco era demasiado alto para poder sobrevivir a la caída. El mar se mostraba incontrolable entre sus gigantescas olas que arrasaban cuanto atraparan en su poder. Si tan solo fuera el mar lo que la mantenía tan aterrada y confundida. _

_Todo estaba callado, serio. No se daba ningún indicio de donde se podría encontrar en tal terrible noche. Se sentía mareada, exhausta. La niebla empezó a desvanecer cada paso que hubiera dado. No se distinguía nada por donde intentara buscar ayuda. Estaba sola…_

_Entonces escucho algo desde lo lejos. Era él. Seguro era él. Venia por ella, ¿por quién más seria? No había nadie más a quien podría seguir._

_Si tan solo supiera donde ocultarse de aquel maniático que la quería de regreso a su horrible encierro. Aquel terrible monstruo que se aseguró de mantenerla atrapada durante días y noches sin saber por qué la tenía en la oscuridad. Solo la dejaba delirar por respuestas que jamás llegaron._

_Se oyó a alguien gritar, pero parecía provenir de otra persona, una voz más joven. Era la voz de una mujer, una chica cercana a su edad que también permaneció atrapada más tiempo que ella en manos del secuestrador. La ayudo a escapar, le dijo que solo corriera, que no volteara atrás, o si no sería su perdición. Su valentía y decisión le dio la oportunidad de volver a casa, y solo para que la volvieran a encerrar en su terrible celda. Ojala hubiera sabido su nombre para saber quién pudo haber sido antes de caer ahí. Su cara, su manera de hablarle le habían parecido familiares pero por más que intentaba recordar no daba con ello. Apenas recordaba quien fue de ella antes de todo. Antes de nada._

_Ahora se sentía más atrapada sin saber qué camino tomar. ¿Qué camino la pondría a salvo, y cuál la llevaría a su total condenación?_

_Poco antes de que diera un paso de regreso apareció frente a ella aquel hombre, sucio y aterrador que la hacía sentir atemorizada como un animal que acabara de acorralar a su presa y disfrutara de aquel miedo que percibía a cada centímetro de su piel. Su total temor subió a niveles catastróficos, como si se ahogara en aquellas aguas heladas que la querían en sus profundidades y no la dejarían salir. _

_No quería volver a su terrible merced. No podía entender nada. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué en tan mal tiempo en su mundo deciden llevársela lejos de sus amigos y de su único amor? ¿Sera que él se haya percatado de su larga ausencia, o tan solo seguiría en su importante trabajo en el reino? Claro, ser el rey es un trabajo duro, pero eran un equipo. Lo son todavía. O eso se supone que debería ser._

_Ojala y hubiera tenido oportunidad de caer y dejarse llevar hasta no sentir nada más que… ¿dolor?, ¿angustia?, ¿o incluso, la muerte quizás? No tendría que preocupar a nadie más, nadie lo notaria, nadie la necesita más…_

_No se me movió más. Sabía que aquel momento seria su final. Los movimientos de aquel terrible sujeto eran lentos y decididos, paciente en cada momento que ocurría. Estando tan cerca de ella se sintió derrotada, ya no esperaría nada más._

_A un segundo de conseguir algún pequeño escape tomo el brazo de la castaña con fuerza, sin intención de que se volviera a escapar. _

—_¿Acaso creías que no me percataría de tu amistad con la traidora? Ahora me las pagaras por verme la cara de tonto._

—_¿Que le has hecho?, ¿Que ha pasado con ella? _—_él no se limitó a contestar, simplemente mostró una sonrisa de lo más amenazador y oscuro que pudo haber visto. Ni siquiera su antiguo acosador pudo haber mostrado tal horrible gesto. No fue necesario que le dijera que paso con la mujer. Cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado a esa pobre chica no se lo diría. No le daría la satisfacción de cederle algún tipo de información valiosa. Quería respuestas, y no lo dejaría así sin un último intento_—_¿Por qué me necesitas?, ¿Por qué me has sacado de mi vida y me encierras sin mostrar interés por algo de mí? Por favor, déjame ir y te daré lo que quieras, joyas o plata, o si lo que buscas es oro encontrare la manera de pagarte._

_El hombre soltó una risa desgarradora y escalofriante que la saco de una mínima tranquilidad que pudo haber adoptado._

—_A mí no me importa lo que me puedas dar. Tu vida es lo que necesito._

—_¡¿Mi vida?! ¿Qué quieres tú de mí? _

—_Oh no, yo no princesa, yo no soy quien te quiere para sus futuros planes. A su tiempo lo sabrás _—_lo dijo antes de devolverla a sus oscuros y misteriosos propósitos…_

* * *

Frío. El aire que sentí pasar por mi cara me despertó de aquel extraño sueño. Fue sumamente extraño. ¿Qué fue lo que me logró despertar?

Creo que han abierto la ventana del salón, ¿Qué no saben que estamos en pleno Febrero?

Puse de nuevo mi mejilla en el escritorio, esperando a que la clase terminara de una vez. La clase de ahora no era del todo aburrida, pero el tema que daban ahora lo sabía lo suficientemente bien como para sacar un 9 en un examen. Era clase de Literatura. Para mí era sencillo todo eso. La maestra no se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, lo cual era conveniente en mi estado.

Solo me quede dormida 5 minutos, y en esos minutos tuve el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Si no fuera porque mi capacidad de retención de memoria fuera tan miserable lo dibujaría sin problemas. No podía recordar cómo eran, pero si como se sentían. Parecía que aquella chica sufriría mucho tiempo, además de que aquel hombre daba demasiado miedo. O eso creo recordar.

Si la lección no fuera tan común el día de hoy no tendría sueño y no me hubiera dormido a media clase, pero si te quedas a media noche viendo tus películas no debería ser un crimen mayor, ¿verdad?

Sentí que me jalaban desde atrás de mi cabeza. Pase mi mano por detrás para dejar claro que no les iba a hacer caso y que me dejaran en paz. Funciono al parecer, porque dejaron de…

—Aaaaahhh —gemí mientras saltaba de golpe en mi silla—¿Qué?... —pregunte cuando moví mi camisa y sentí algo derritiéndose por mi espalda acabando en el piso. Era hielo. Me habían puesto hielo cuando apenas había despertado. Idiotas. Escuche repentinas risas detrás de mí—. S-son unos-s t-tontos —solté a media voz en dirección a las risitas que provenían de mis "compañeros". Mi insulto no sirvió mucho, ya que rieron a todo pulmón porque me tembló la voz por su simple broma infantil.

Pararon de golpe en un instante. Pensé que por fin se habían dado cuenta de que aquella broma no era para tanto, hasta que uno de los que de tanto reír se cayó de espaldas y termino en el piso pareciendo que le iba a dar algún ataque epiléptico apuntó a algo que veía detrás mío.

Oí a alguien aclararse la garganta con demasiada brusquedad. De manera instintiva decidí voltear a ver qué era lo que les hizo cerrar la boca. Y si tenían motivo de porque hacerlo, ya que por tanto alboroto que hicimos, la maestra vino a nuestros lugares a ver lo que sucedía. Rayos. Parece que no está muy contenta de que la hayamos interrumpido, en especial con algo tan tonto. Posó su mirada acusadora hacia los muchachos y luego se dirigió a mí.

—Disculpe, ¿acaso le pasa algo señorita Morgan? —pregunto la maestra Stepps, quien hace unos instantes solo estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra, que ahora solo dejo a medias. Su imagen que traía hoy casi la hacía parecerse a Señorita Ave de _Jimmy Neutrón, _solo le faltaba que su cabello en vez de negro fuera gris, y que tuviera la misma forma de hablar que ella_._

—No, no, estoy bien es solo que buscaba mi…mi…—me seguía templando la voz a pesar de llevar puesto un suéter. Al parecer mi cerebro también está suficientemente dormido como para que me pudiera dar alguna idea para decirle y no me bajara la nota.

—Para la próxima señorita procure poner atención en clase y no dormir en mi hora buscando algún tipo de excusa, ¿está claro?

—Si, lo siento. No se repetirá nada parecido de parte mía —insinué marcando cada palabra para que al menos se diera que no fue mi culpa el haberla interrumpido.

—Tiene suerte de ser buena alumna. A diferencia de sus compañeros parece al menos dominar esta materia bastante bien. Que no se vuelva a repetir. Continúen con su trabajo, y me refiero a todos —termino regresando a su escritorio, sin antes devolver una mirada asesina a la demás clase.

Horas más tarde…

—¡Hey tú! ¡Espera! —se oyó a alguien gritar detrás de mí.

Fantástico. No quería saber nada más. Solo quería irme de aquí. ¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz? Ya era suficiente con lo que me hicieron hoy en la clase de Literatura. Por lo menos no fue peor que aquella vez en clase de Ciencias. No pude despegar mi cabello de una pipeta por una semana.

Aumente el paso cuando sentí que quien sea que me estuviera siguiendo, me dejara de molestar. No estaba de humor para más bromas. Ya tenía la mayoría de mis humillaciones contadas desde siempre. No entiendo por qué tantas cosas malas me tengan que suceder a mí, quiero decir, ¿he hecho algo mal?, ¿le hice algo malo a alguien en otra vida y se estaría vengando de mí? Muchas cosas serían más sencillas si no tuviera que lidiar con los mismos compañeros de siempre año tras año.

Si he aprendido algo de las personas hoy en día durante mis años en la escuela es:

Hablan de amistad y son personas hipócritas.

Hablan de amor y le son infieles a sus supuestas parejas.

Hablan de mí y ni se toman la molestia de conocerme.

El día podría mejorar si tuviera alguien aquí para sentirme acompañada. Ojala me encontrara con…

—¿Dejaras de correr y me harás caso? ¡Ya basta! —me sorprendió una chica. Era quien me estaba persiguiendo; parecía de menos edad si no fuera por lo muy bien arreglada que esta. Creo haberla visto antes, pero no me llega la idea. Usa el uniforme a su propia confección, cosa que era típico en chicas populares; Su cabello rubio le hacía resaltar su diadema morada recogido en una coleta alta a juego con sus botas altas del mismo color, tenía unos ojos de un color más parecido al ocre—. Por fin que me dejas acercarte, te he estado buscando desde que salimos de Literatura.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes —conteste sin ánimos.

—Lamento molestarte tanto es que desde hace tiempo quería hablarte pero no sabía si querrías platicar con alguien como yo, y ya que en la clase de la señorita Stepps vi que te molestaban me decidí a por fin saludarte —me dijo animadamente. Parecía agradable diciendo que se preocupó por mí por la broma que habían hecho esos tontos—. No debes hacerles tanto caso, simplemente les faltan algunas neuronas.

—Sí, lo sé. He estado con ellos por muchos años. Sé que no podrían madurar ni aunque les pagaran por intentarlo.

—Jajaja tienes razón —parecía que no tenía intenciones de querer jugar conmigo, pero aun no me entraba el porque me quisiera hablarme a mi así de repente. Nadie jamás lo había hecho por causas de mi estropeado pasado.

—Disculpa pero, ¿te conozco? ¿Y cómo es que sabes de lo que ocurrió en Literatura?

—Oh perdón si no dije mi nombre antes —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Soy Caroline y estamos en el mismo grupo.

¿Mismo grupo? No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciega como para no notarla. Ahora me siento como las ignorantes que recuerdan tu nombre solo para pedirte la tarea.

—Oh. Discúlpame a mí, no sabía que estábamos en las mismas clases. Pensé que serias otra persona.

—No te preocupes, no te culpo por querer evitarme, después de las cosas que has tenido que soportar supongo que te es difícil confiar en alguien —dijo bajando su mano lentamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello—. Además, acabo de llegar este año a esta ciudad.

Oh, era nueva. Eso explicaba por qué presentía no haberla notado antes.

Creo que notó mi expresión, pues solo tomó mi mano y jalo de mí en dirección al salón.

—Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas?

—Vamos a buscar un lugar común para poder platicar.

—¿Ah s-si? Pero, ¿Por qué?

—Haces muchas preguntas cuando solo intento entablar una conversación normal con una nueva amiga —me miro y pareció sonreír más para sí misma—. No te preocupes no te llenare de preguntas innecesarias o incomodas, yo no soy así —dijo mientras caminábamos—. Bueno, comenzando con algo, ¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer?

* * *

**Hola hola *Intentando parecer normal mientras deja simuladamente el capitulo y querer huir* ¿Como están? Jeje se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que deje el fanfic con un solo capitulo (casi medio año genio) pero déjenme decirles que si sentí feo por no poder continuarlo pero la escuela mas... otras cositas de sobra podrían decirse que me bloquearon por un tiempo demasiado largo.**

**Aproveche ahora que son vacaciones para ahora si ponerme mas la corriente con esto, pues debo continuar antes de que mas cosas se me amontonen para la historia (a su debido tiempo sabrán de que hablo)**

**Okey, gracias a quienes tuvieron paciencia y la tendrán mas jajaja **

**Lo siento no es verdad no quiero tardarme tanto otra vez**

**Agradeceré**** sus reviews para saber si esta quedando interesante, me ayuda mucho en avanzar. Nos vemos pronto.**


	4. AVISOS Y DISCULPAS

**Hola :/ ...**

**Vaya... demasiado tiempo desde que desaparecí no? Hey realmente me disculpo sinceramente a quienes les gusto lo que llevaba del fanfic y lo dejara en...nada**

**No tengo muchas excusas que pueda decir, excepto que la escuela y mi poca capacidad de poner atención o tiempo en la escritura hallan perjudicado el no continuar. **

**Me hice una cuenta en Wattpad**

user/angelisnowflake

**_AHÍ PODRE SUBIR EL FANFIC EN CUANTO LO TERMINE_**

**Si, leyeron bien, ****NO LO SUBIRÉ HASTA TERMINAR EL FANFIC****. Lo decidí así para no volver a dejarlos con nada y esperar por mi poca atención**

**Me disculpo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo**

**Visiten mi perfil, ahí explico también**

**GRACIAS **


End file.
